Account issuers often require users to input a significant amount of information to apply for an account. For example, a user typically needs to enter name, address, phone number, email address, social security number, etc. However, users may decide that it is too burdensome to enter the information, which may result in the user not completing the application and the account issuer losing a potential new customer.